This proposal outlines a new pre-doctoral training program in biostatistics that emphasizes applications to genomics and personalized medicine. Primary faculty members are from the Departments of Health Research & Policy and Statistics at Stanford University. A group of affiliate faculty from biochemistry, genetics, cardiology and other areas provide the necessary breadth for interdisciplinary research. The trainees in the program pursue a PhD in the Department of Statistics, with a concentration in Biostatistics; this option currently not available at Stanford. In addition to fulfilling the requirements of the PhD i Statistics, the proposed program will include additional course work in biomedical sciences, mentored research experienced in a collaborative setting, and training in the responsible conduct of research.